


I can make you cry

by Rainy_Summer17



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Park Jaehyung | Jae, Choking, Cockblocking, Consensual Sex, Dom Kang Younghyun | Young K, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Smut, Sub Park Jaehyung | Jae, Top Kang Younghyun | Young K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: "Uh...Look, Brian…You, you called me a bitch earlier. So it...Kind of...Made me horny? In a way?"Jaehyung discovers he loves to be degraded while picking a fight with his boyfriend Brian. Brian knows no better than to indulge in it because, it's kinda hot.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	I can make you cry

Working with your boyfriend is great, in most measures. If you're needy, you get the attention you want, you'll have fun working, you can be yourself anytime, and you don't have to work alone. But of course, just as much as working with a friend, conflicts can happen. It isn't very bad, not something that would end up in a breakup for sure, but with two people as stubborn as Kang Younghyun and Park Jaehyun...Of course, they'd argue a little bit.

**_"Such a fucking bitch…"_ ** While fighting with Younghyun isn't actually new, no, they fought a lot more during pre-debut day...Well, whatever that is is new. Because ever since they started dating, no fight has been as "bad" as this one, because it was mostly resolved in minutes. After months of not working together, it seemed like they couldn't even pick up the atmosphere and understanding they had before, and that led to some conflicts. Dumb conflicts. And Younghyun, Younghyun was a very nice boyfriend. He got mad, but never insulted anyone. Well, except pre-debut Jae.

It had been such a long time since he heard an insult like that, that when Younghyun mumbled it under his breath, Jae had been very shocked. He was here, holding his guitar as he sat on the chair studio, and could only ask in shock:

**-Excuse me what?**

**_"_ ** **I said you're a bitch. Which you definitely are right now. God, if only I could punch you…"** And if it was anyone else, Jaehyung would have replied angrily or wouldn't outright accept it. But it wasn't anyone, it was  _ Brian _ and he felt his dick twitch in his pants at the insult. Even the prospect of getting punched didn't sound so bad...Even kind of arous-

_ WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! We're having a fight and I'm giving in because I'm fucking horny?? _

Jae had a lot of difficulties understanding his own reactions. He was a bottom, yes, but a rather bratty bottom. One that often took the lead and had a thing, big thing for praises. Brian was a soft dom, even almost a sub sometimes as he would just let Jae use his cock and be bratty as hell without putting him back. Jaehyun enjoyed the control, so why did he want it stolen away from him now? 

**"Well, why don't you?"** Jaehyung didn't really think twice before the words left his mouth, and he was left speechless by his own sayings for a few seconds. He saw the way Brian lifted his head up too and met his eyes. They both stared at each other while Jae's cheeks turned redder than a whole tomato. He couldn't believe he just said that and was honestly a bit scared of what his boyfriend would now think of him. At least, it calmed the conflict, he thought.

**"What? Do you...Do you want me to punch you? Jae, are you okay?"** And Younghyun, Younghyun really looked worried for a second and Jae absolutely hated it. What was he supposed to answer? That he was just a horny demon and obviously discovered something scary about himself right then and there? He could still pass it as a joke, for sure but...He didn't feel like lying. He wasn't a liar and hated hiding things from his boyfriend, so he gave in.

**"Uh...Look, Brian…"** Immediately, he saw his boyfriend's concerned look turn into an annoyed one, his eyes rolling. Jae knew he hated being called Brian-Or rather, not that much. It was more kind of a joke and at this point, it became a habit to act or be annoyed by the simple mention. Jae resisted the urge to giggle.  **"You, you called me a bitch earlier."**

The said Brian looked only more confused but nonetheless nodded. Jae continued.  **"So, it...Kind of...Made me horny? In a way?"** Oh god, it sounded so stupid. Jae wanted to slap himself so, so hard, and hide in a hole forever. It was one of the most embarrassing things he ever lived in 28 years of painful, awkward life. 

Younghyun looked very more confused like he saw his own life flashing in front of his life at the very moment. Jaehyung didn't do anything to save himself, knowing there was nothing to be said at this point. The message, however very trash, was clear enough. Even if it was weird, Brian would come across the point. At this point, though, either he would accept but tell Jae he was being weird or they'd never talk about this again and live in painful awkwardness for a few days before everything would go back to normal. Or at least, that was what the main guitarist thought.

**"Oh, really?"** Brian's eyes were opened a bit bigger than usual, and his lips frowned in an adorable pout that made Jae want to kiss him senseless. Yet, he didn't do anything and only looked at his lover. The latter seemed now a bit flustered, red growing on his cheeks, and Jaehyung greatly wondered why.  **"...Yeah?"** That was all he answered, feeling weirdly nervous as the time passed.

**"That's...That's kinda hot."** And if there was one(1) answer the main guitarist wasn't expecting, it was this one. What the fuck? Well, Jae wasn't one to judge, especially since he shared this kink, but he was expecting to be judged or just ignored. In addition, the simple thought of his boyfriend degrading him meanly in bed made his dick throb and he couldn't even be ashamed of it. Not when he was so close to finally have it. 

**"You think so?"** Jae knew he was anything but discreet, biting his lip in excitement, and hoped it would actually lead somewhere. Even if they were in a little studio where they were supposed to work, Jaehyung didn't mind the discomfort and the to-do-later-work if it meant he could get his back blown out in the best way by his very hot boyfriend. 

**"Yeah…"** Brian's eyes were getting noticeably darker, and Jaehyung was screaming in excitement inside. He definitely liked this look in his boyfriend's eyes, and God, he wanted it so bad now. Wanted to be called a bitch again, and any kind of mean nicknames. He wanted to earn the title of good boy, work for it and please his dom.

**"Well, you deserve a punishment for acting like a bitch, don't you?"** The flip had been switched in Brian and Jae couldn't be happier. That was exactly what he wanted, his body shivering in need and his dick twitching in his pants. He was obviously starting to get hard, as much as he was now speechless. 

**"Well, speak, cat got your tongue? You're done acting like a jerk now? Or maybe we should fill that pretty mouth of yours."** At the mention of sucking him off, Jaehyung could only nod over and over again dumbly as he sank down his knees, not even complaining about the impact of his knees. His head was starting to get filled with naughty thoughts, all those only being able to be silenced by Younghyun's cock in his mouth. He always loved to suck it, after all, it had always filled his needy mouth so wel-

**"Oh shit! Uh…"** Younghyun jumped in his chair when the door opened, revealing their leader with an oblivious look on his face. Jae felt as frozen as his partner at the moment, eyes opening wide. Oh no, it was so damn embarrassing. He wanted to die and hide even more than earlier. **"Jae-hyung, are you okay?? You fell!"**

Sungjin didn't particularly seem to notice anything as he stepped forward in the room. His eyes were led to the pieces of scrambled paper on the desk, and he immediately understood what was going on, an angry look taking over his face. Or rather, an annoyed one.

**"Seriously guys! Arguing again?? Nothing has been done!"**

A sigh escaped Jae's lips as he got up, thanking every god for not giving him what would've been the most embarrassing moment of all his life. 

**"Y-yes, I'm alright Bri. And sorry...Should we start all over again with you?"**

**"Yeah, let's do that."**

A look of disappointment was shared between the couple, and they could only pray that they'd have more time to catch this up soon in the dorm.


End file.
